starwars_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Strategy Phase
This page describes additional rules that are used when playing the Corellian Conflict or Rebellion in the Rim campaigns. Campaign Rule Strategy Phase is the first of three phases during a Campaign Turn. It is followed by Battle Phase. During the Strategy Phase, both teams declare assaults. An assault is an attack on a specific location on the campaign map that results in a battle. The teammates decide together which player of the team will be assaulting and where. lf teammates cannot agree, the Grand Admiral makes the final decisions. Corellian Conflict Rule * Teams take turns declaring assaults. * The team with the fewest campaign points chooses one of its players to declare an assault first. lf both teams have equal numbers of campaign points, the Rebel team declares an assault first. * After a team has declared an assault, the opposing team must choose one of its players to defend against that assault. This commits the paired assaulting and defending players to play a battle. * After the first two players are paired for a battle, the team that declared a defender chooses one of its unpaired players to declare an assault, until all players are paired for a battle. * When declaring an assault, the assaulting player must specify both a target location and whether this is a Special Assault. * Players cannot declare an assault against a location that has previously been declared as a target during that Strategy Phase. Rebellion in the Rim Rule To determine the battles for the campaign turn, players must perform the following steps: # Determine Intitiative: The team with the fewest total campaign points has Initiative and chooses one of its players to declare an assault first. If both teams have equal number of campaign points, the Rebel team has initiative and declares an assault first. # Declare Assault: Starting with the team that has initiative, one player chooses a target location on the campaign map to attack. This is an Assault, and results in a battle. # Declare Defender: One unpaired player from the opposing team must choose to defend against the declared assault. This commits the paired assaulting and defending players to that battle. After two players are paired for a battle, the team that declared the defender chooses one of its unpaired players to declare an assault and the teams repeat steps 2-3 until all players are paired for a battle. Declaring an Assault When declaring an assault, a player cannot declare a location that has previously been declared as a target during that Strategy Phase. That player must specify one of the following target locations':' * Unoccupied: If a location does not have a sticker on it, then the location is unoccupied. * Enemy Location: Each team can declare only one assault against an enemy location during each campaing turn, unless there are no unoccupied locations remaining on the map. Gaining a Condition Depending on the area of the map that they are in, some target locations cause the assaulting or defending player's fleet to gain a condition. It gains that condition after all players are paired for battle. = Category:Corellian Campaign Rules Category:Rim Campaign Rules